Braviary
| border = | name=Braviary| jname=(ウォーグル Wargle)| image=Wargle.png| ndex=628| evofrom=Rufflet| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= bray-VEE-ar-ee | hp=100| atk=123| def=75| satk=57| sdef=75| spd=80| total=510| species=Valiant Pokémon| type= / | height=1.5m| weight=41.0kg| ability=Keen Eye Sheer Force Defiant (Dream World)| color='Red'| gender= 100% ♂/0% ♀| }} Braviary is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It will appear in Pokémon Black and White. It is classified as the Valor Pokemon and has the abilities Keen Eye, Defiant and Sheer Force, which boosts the power of its attacks but prevents any secondary effects such as Poisoning or Burning. It can learn the moves Wing Attack, Peck, Fury Attack, Hyper Beam and a new one called Sky Drop.It is a version exclusive of Pokemon White. It evolves from Rufflet at level 54. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 11, Village Bridge (White only) |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries |black=They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying. |white=The more scars they have, the more respect these brave soldiers of the sky get from their peers. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Wargle BW.png |bwsprs = 6.png |Vback = Hj.png |Vbacks = Hk.png }} Trivia *It is most likely based on a Bald Eagle, one of the national symbols of the United States, or a Golden Eagle. *Its English name, Braviary, is derived from the words Brave, possibly meaning courage or having to do with American Indian Braves, and Aviary, meaning a large cage or a house or enclosure in which birds are kept. *Its Japanese name, Wargle, is derived from war and eagle. *It was revealed in the August issue of Coro Coro along with six other Pokemon on July 11th, 2010. *Braviary is exclusive to Pokemon White, where as its counterpart, Mandibuzz, is exclusive to Pokemon Black. *Braviary is an all-male species, where as it's counterpart Mandibuzz is all-female. *Braviary requires a Ditto in order to breed, as breeding it with Mandibuzz will only spawn Vullaby eggs (This is the same relationship shared between Tauros and Miltank). *It is interesting to note that a person with black version, a DS, and Wi-Fi can get Braviary after battling Cynthia. But one with White, a DS, and Wi-Fi can't get the counterpart Mandibuzz, due to no trainers using it on either game (except on the Battle Subway which doesn't register Pokémon seen in the Pokédex.) *Braviary has the 2nd highest attack stat (123) of all non-legendary bird based Pokémon, with the highest attack belonging to Honchkrow (125). *Before being revealed that the Unova region was based on America, many Pokémon fans considered Braviary's Bald Eagle-esque appearance as evidence that the games were based there. Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line